Dreams of the Azumanga
by Osakaism
Summary: Random short stories of the Azugirls dreaming
1. Osaka's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Azumanga Daioh **

**Osaka's Dream**

Osaka sat at her desk, silent and distant.

Chiyo came over and asked, "What's wrong, Osaka-san?"

Osaka sighed, "Bad dream…."

"What was it about?"

"Well….I had a dream that I was on a plane to some where far away. Then I had to use the rest room and the plane had to stop because it ran out of gas, so I went to use the airport's restroom and….it was being used as a class room!" Osaka cried.

Chiyo's sweat dropped, "and then what happened?"

"I woke up and used the bathroom…"

* * *

**I promise that the next one will be longer! And the other ones will be kinda different.**


	2. Kaorin's Dream

**This one runs similar to the lines of "Ah, L'Amour" by Don Hertzfeldt (bitter films)**

* * *

**Kaorin's Dream**

It was a nice spring day. Kaorin was walking to no where in particular, enjoying life. She saw someone up ahead, it was Sakaki.

"_I think it is time that I ask her out…" _she thought.

Kaorin, gathering all her strength, walked over to Sakaki and asked, "S-sakaki-san? W-w-would you like to go out some-t-time?"

Sakaki looked over at Kaorin and yelled, "STOP SMOTHERING ME!!!" Sakaki ran off.

Kaorin stared at Sakaki. She blinked and suddenly…

It was a nice spring day. Kaorin was walking to no where in particular, enjoying life. She saw someone up ahead, it was Sakaki.

She walked over to Sakaki and said, "Sakaki-san, you look lovely today!"

Sakaki turned to Kaorin and yelled, "I NEED MY SPACE!!!" Sakaki punched Kaorin in the gut and ran off.

Kaorin fell to the ground.

"_What's going on? This isn't like Sakaki-san at all…" _

Kaorin stood up and brushed herself off.

It was a nice spring day. Kaorin was walking to no where in particular, enjoying life and up ahead she saw Sakaki.

_"There is something not right going on here…" _Kaorin thought, cautiously walking over to Sakaki.

Sakaki turned to look at Kaorin.

Kaorin gulped and asked, "Sakaki-san…what time is it?"

Sakaki took out a gun and shot Kaorin.

It was a nice spring day. Kaorin felt slightly dizzy, then she saw Sakaki and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Sakaki-san…I have a hole bunch off kitties at my house!"

Sakaki smiled and hugged Kaorin.

"I love you!" She shouted.

Kaorin squealed with pure happiness.

* * *

Kaorin woke up from that dream and later that day in school…

Kaorin looked over at Sakaki and wondered, "_Would it really work?"_

Moments later Kaorin called, "Sakaki-san! I have something I want to tell you!"

* * *

**…what is it about kaori-chan that makes you wanna hurt her even though you love her? And in the end you do something nice for her?** **It's a mystery… **


	3. Tomo's Dream

**This is my attempt at a Monty Python crossover (I can't believe no one has done one…it's the perfect crossover)**

* * *

**Tomo's Dream**

Tomo was watching TV all night long and around 3:00am, she finally dragged herself into bed.

* * *

Tomo was in class but no one else, except Yukari-sensei, was there. Yukari poked Tomo and said, "Hey, wake up! Everyone else is gone!"

Tomo blinked, "Wha…? Did Yomi forget to wake me up?!"

Yukari nodded, "Also, you got a 5 on your last test."

"Oh, Man! Another bad day for me!"

Suddenly the door opened and a tall British man came in. He sat down in Yukari's desk and said, "And now for something completely different."

Yomi walked in.

"Ah, there you are! I came here to tell you, you got a 100 on that math quiz." She said.

Tomo was in shock, "R-r-really?!"

Yomi nodded.

The British man from the desk said, "And now for something even more completely different."

Tomo was outside in her gym clothes and she was just about to race Kagura, but she was interrupted by being sent to an American consular's office.

(note: words in English are underlined)

The consular smiled and said, "Ah, I've been expecting you!"

Tomo didn't understand a word the man said and replied, "ummm…Can joo sp-E-eek Ja-pan-ese?"

The consular thought for a moment and said, "Ah…yes, how silly of me! I forgot that you came from Japan! I am John Cleese, your new American consular!"

Tomo blinked, "Why do I need one?"

John simply shrugged, "How should I know?"

Tomo suddenly stood up and yelled, "HEY! You're that guy from the classroom that kept on saying, 'and now for something different'!"

John simply said. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes! You were! You were there and you said that! I never forget a face!"

John smiled and said, "There we go the next winner of 'The Argument.'"

"Huh?"

John stood up and shook Tomo's hand, "And now it is time for you to wake up!"

* * *

**Incase you didn't know, John Cleese was one of the actors in Monty Python.**


	4. Kagura's Dream

**Kagura's Dream**

Kagura always liked sports and tomorrow she was going to try out ping pong. She was so excited; she almost didn't go to sleep at all that night.

* * *

Kagura was ready for the first ping pong match of the day. She was going against Osaka.

"Oi, Osaka, you ready to do this?" Kagura asked.

Osaka gave Kagura her lazy smile and said, "Yess..."

Kagura served the ping pong ball to Osaka perfectly, but it bounced right passed Osaka.

Osaka blinked, "huh? Oh sorry…I wasn't paying attention…" Osaka picked up the ball and hand it to Kagura.

Kagura served again and this time Osaka managed to hit it, but it missed Kagura's side of the table.

For awhile, every time Kagura served, Osaka missed the ball or missed the table. Sometimes, when Osaka picks up the ball she accidentally bump into the wall. And every time Osaka served, the ball would miss the table or she'd manage to serve it perfectly…only to mess up on the return.

Kagura Served the ping pong ball to Osaka and this time Osaka hit it too hard. The ball whizzed past Kagura's head and hit the wall behind her, almost putting a dent in it.

Kagura yelled, "Jeeze, Osaka! You almost hit me!"

"Sorry…" Osaka giggled a little.

Osaka then had a serious look on her face and she said, "Okay…time to bring out the big guns!"

Kagura blinked, "huh?"

Osaka raised her hands up and over her head and shouted, "Hawk! Eggplant! Mount. Fuji!"

There was a flash of light and Osaka transformed herself into Chiyo-chichi (the cat thing, Chiyo's "dad").

Kagura gaped at what happened.

"Hello, Everyone!" Chiyo-chichi said.

From that point on the game was really intense, until there was another flash of light and Chiyo-chichi became Osaka again.

Osaka gave a small smile, "Heh…I guess I'm tired now…"

* * *

Kagura jumped out of bed. She looked around before realizing it was just a dream. She sighed with relief, "that couldn't happen anyways…" 


	5. Yomi's Dream

**Yomi's Dream**

Yomi was heading towards the classroom door. She saw Tomo stand in front of the door. She seemed to be greeting people as they came in.

"_What is she up to now?" _Yomi thought.

Yomi was in front of Tomo and Tomo said, "Halt!"

Yomi sighed, "What is it now?"

"I, Tomo Takino is making sure there are no ghost trying to get in!"

Yomi's glasses almost fell off when she heard this.

"Ghost?!" Yomi yelled, "That is the most silliest thing I have ever heard! ...Either way…LET ME IN!!!"

Tomo didn't move an inch. She pointed to Yomi, "That is what a _ghost _would say!"

Yomi sighed again, "Okay…what do I have to do to get in?"

Tomo smirked and said, "Answer the following! What is 15 divided by 5?"

"3…"

Tomo nodded.

"That is a good answer…EXCEPT for the fact that a ghost can be smart! So, next question…if I hit you in the face, will my fist go through you?"

Yomi's glasses glared, "No…I doubt it…"

"YOU LIE!!!" Tomo yelled as she punched Yomi in the face.

Yomi fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Yomi woke up and mumbled, "It's one thing to dream about Tomo, its another to dream about a true event _with _Tomo…" 


	6. Sakaki's Dream

**I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating lately, been busy…**

**Sakaki's Dream**

Sakaki crawled into her cat themed bed and eagerly went to the land of dream kittens.

* * *

Sakaki was in front of Chiyo's house. The gates of the house opened and she went inside. Chiyo-chichi appeared in front of her.

"Yo." He said, raising a pipe-cleaner like arm.

"Hello."

A minute pasted and Chiyo-chichi said, "Chiyo isn't here today, but I want you to meet her sister!"

Sakaki eyes widened, "I didn't know that she had a sister!"

"That's why I want you to meet her…" Chiyo-chichi's eyes narrowed.

A black cat appeared next to Sakaki and meowed.

Sakaki looked at the cat and started to blush.

"…it's so cute…" She whispered.

Chiyo-chichi nodded, "Yes that's my daughter, Chiyo-oneechan"

Sakaki gave Chiyo-chichi a blank stare, "What? But it's a cat…"

"Of course, but you see she is a magical cat…If see isn't a cat then I'm not a cat, but I am a cat therefore she has to be a cat…"

The black cat suddenly "poofed" and she turned into a normal high-school girl with cat ears.

"Taadaa! I'm Chiyo-oneechan!" She yelled.

Sakaki gawked at Chiyo-oneechan.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Chiyo-oneechan sighed, "Nya…silly Sakaki-girl! Gots no tongue, nya?"

"Um…h-how did you do that?" Sakaki asked

"Nya, Nya! Sakaki-girl! I am Chiyo's sister, that's why!" She smiled.

Sakaki nodded, "Oh…that makes sense…I guess…"

"Yes…" Chiyo-chichi mumbled.

Chiyo-oneechan nodded. More awkward silence…

Sakaki finally spoke, "Maybe I should go and come back when Chiyo is here…"

Chiyo-oneechan narrowed her eyes, "Nya?! Whut Chiyo-oneechan not enough Chiyo?!"

Sakaki shook her head, "Um…no, its not that its just…well…I really came here just for Chiyo-chan."

Chiyo-chichi nodded, "Yes a friend of Chiyo has no purpose here…" He started to turn blue and he shook alittle.

Sakaki backed out of the house and woke up.

* * *

**Note: oneechan or onee-chan is what you call your older sister in Japanese.**

**Um…sorry if this kinda sucked, I couldn't have thought of anything else…anyways…hopefully I do Chiyo's dream better…**


	7. Chiyo's dream

**Chiyo's Dream**

Chiyo walked down a cherry blossom filled road. She enjoyed the peaceful scenery, watching the cherry blossoms dance to the ground. She looked at her watch. She was late.

"Oh no! Better take the fast route!" Chiyo said.

Chiyo's pigtails started to move up and down. Within a few seconds she was off the ground and on her way to school.

When Chiyo got to her class room, Osaka was standing next to her.

"Hello, Osaka-san." Chiyo smiled.

Osaka yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

Then, she grabbed Chiyo's pigtails and tore them off.

Chiyo stared at Osaka. There was a long silence.

Osaka looked at the pigtails and then back at Chiyo, "Um…sorry…"

Osaka tried to put the pigtails back on but they just fell off.

Chiyo looked like she was about to cry, when suddenly Yomi came over.

Yomi looked at Chiyo and adjusted her glasses.

"Who's this? Another transfer student? She looks like a Chihiro-Chiyo-chan crossover…"

Osaka blinked, "You-you don't recognize her?"

Chiyo started to cry.

Tomo came over and smirked, "Who's this, crybaby? Crybaby! Crybaby!" She teased.

Yomi smacked Tomo on the head with her book-bag and she turned to the pigtail-less girl.

"Its okay, don't cry. I got a lollipop for you."

Osaka bent over and looked for the pigtails. She saw them bounce out the window. Chiyo saw them too and she went after them.

Chiyo traveled a long while and finally she stopped to rest. She closed her eyes.

When Chiyo opened her eyes, she was in her bed. Her hair was normal and down.

She heard her father call for her, "Chiyo-chan! Sakaki is here to see you!"

Chiyo smiled, got dressed and went downstairs.

Sakaki was standing there staring at Chiyo's penguin helper.

Chiyo smiled and said, "Sakaki –san! Oh, don't worry about him, his mind stops from time to time. Come this way, to the dining room is this way."

Sakai followed Chiyo and they sat at the table. Chiyo-chichi was already sitting.

"Chiyo, don't forget to eat your tomatoes…even if they _are _red…" He said.

"Don't worry! I love tomatoes!" Chiyo smiled as she took a bite out of a tomato.

"Also…don't forget to save some food for Chiyo-onee-chan."

Chiyo sighed, "She's going to be late again?"

After their dinner, Sakaki said her goodbyes and Chiyo went to bed.

* * *

When Chiyo woke up she sighed, "I gotta stop listening to Osaka and Sakaki about their dreams!"

* * *

**Finally! I'm done and now I can go work on my next Fic "You're a pirate now, dog!"**


End file.
